A Thousand Years
by Uzumaki Yuno
Summary: Ela precisava salvar o irmão; Ele queria criar um novo mundo; Ambos amavam seus irmãos; Nenhum deles sequer pensava em se apaixonar... MadaOC Baseado na múisca A Thousand Years da Christina Perri
1. Prólogo

**A Thousand Years**

Capitulo 1 – Ai Tenshiko

Eu corria o mais rápido possível, se eu me atrasasse um só minuto seria o fim.

_Meu irmão... _Pensei.

Eu não podia abandona-lo, nem ao Obito-kun, eram minha família e, infelizmente, o Madara também. Lembrei-me das palavras do Itachi-oniisan, naquele dia, ele estava ao lado da okaa-chan, e sorriam, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem, mas não ficaria.

O clã Uchiha, errou muito, admito, mas _extermínio_?

_**NÃO!**_ Gritei em minha mente. _Eu estou chegando Sasuke, farei de tudo para que você sobreviva para ver o sol nascer mais uma vez, dessa vez, você não estará sozinho._

Logo eu avistei o campo de batalha, o que não era difícil, já que eu possuía o Fuumestu Mangekyou e era uma ninja sensora.

Conseguia sentir o chakra dele de longe; Uchiha Madara, o mais poderoso de nosso clã.

Apressei o passo, cada vez mais rápido, tão rápido quanto o chakra do Sasuke desaparecia, porém parecia que meus pés não me obedeciam, e que quando eu chegasse lá, já seria tarde demais.

_Só mais um pouco Sasuke-niisan! _Pensei. _Já estou chegando!_

A espada de Madara perfurava o coração de Sasuke lentamente, eu _tinha _que pará-lo!

Num ato de desespero, quando Madara retirara a katana rapidamente, preparado para dar o golpe final, eu entrei na frente segurando a Kusagni com a mão, perfurando minha carne e causando uma dor aguda, porem não tão intensa como seria se eu perdesse meu ultimo irmão vivo, meu ultimo familiar... ou pelo menos era até Madara aparecer...

Olhei para o meu agressor, com meu sharingan ativado em seu nível máximo.

Não pude deixar de notar a beleza que possuía o homem que causará toda essa desordem; cabelos negros e longos – espetados –, perguntei a mim mesma se por trás daqueles olhos cheios de raiva, existiriam olhos negros como ônix, ou se haveria olhos azuis como safiras, como os meus – a única mulher Uchiha viva.

Não senti medo; mas sim admiração; todos aqueles pergaminhos e livros que minha mãe levava para mim em meu pequeno esconderijo em Amegakure, lembrei-me de quando li sobre ele, Uchiha Madara, uns dos fundadores de Konoha, que controlou a Kyuubi, e lutou com o Shondaime. Fiquei maravilhada, e tive certeza que quase cheguei a sorrir para ele, que agora olhava curioso para mim.

Cai no chão, quando ele tirou a katana bruscamente de minhas mãos, bruscamente, talvez, mas com certeza, com cuidado, pois no mesmo momento que cai, ele veio ao meu soccorro segurar-me.

Não pude deixar de corar ao meu corpo mole e frágil encostar em seu peito nú...

- Quem é você? – Perguntou a mim, tirando-me de meus sonhos impuros.

Pisquei algumas vezes, e então me lembrei do meu irmão gêmeo mais velho, Sasuke.

Soltei-me dos braços fortes de Madara com um certo esforço, e me ajoelhei ao lado de Sasuke, acariciando seus cabelos.

- Niisan você está bem? – Perguntei, quase que chorando ao vê-lo tão machucado.

Ele olhou para mim, seu olhar estava caindo, e de seu peito jorrava sangue, estremeci.

- C-calma! – Falei mais para mim do que para ele – Eu vou te curar e...

Fui levantada com violência, ao mesmo tempo que Madara me estrangulava com as mãos.

- O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO! PENSANDO QUE VAI CURÁ-LO É MENINA? POIS EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR! – Berrou Madara e eu chorei – ELE MERECE MORRER!

- NÃO! – Gritei, e tive certeza que toda a Aliança ouviu – Por favor me deixe curá-lo! – Pedi quase sem ar.

Ele riu, e então interrogou-me: - Por que eu deveria fazer isso? – Sorriu.

Chorei.

- Por que ele é meu irmão... – Falei quase que num sussurro inaudível. Tomei toda minha força e gritei: - PORQUE ELE É MEU IRMÃO E EU TENHO QUE PROTEGE-LO! PROTEG-LO DESSA GUERRA! MESMO QUE ELE NUNCA TENHA ME VISTO! E PRINCIPALMENTE PARA PROTEGE-LO DAS PESSOAS COMO VOCÊ! Eu o amo... tanto quanto Itachi o amava... se eu possuo meu sharingan hoje... – Eu tossi um pouco pela falta de ar - ... é porque eu quis poder ajuda-lo no que ele prescisase... Ele é tudo que eu tenho... meu nii... arg – Cospi sangue - ... meu nii-san... eu o amo... – Com o resto das minhas forças eu olhei para ele e gritei – POR QUE EU O AMO O SUFICIENTE PARA COLOCAR-ME ENTRE ELE E UMA KATANA! PORQUE EU O AMO TANTO QUANTO VOCÊ AMAVA O IZUNA! - Ri – Izuna... o pobrezinho deve estar chorando agora, vendo o monstro que o irmão se tornou... – E fechei os olhos, procurando, dentro da escuridão, o rosto do Deus Shinigami. Porém, na verdade senti o ar voltar aos meus pumões, e meu corpo cair no chão duro.

Arregalei os olhos quando o corpo de Madara caiu sobre o meu, me molhando com lagrimas.

- Cure o Sasuke... – Falou simplesmente – E depois ajude o jinchuriki da Kyuubi, que deve estar no mesmo estado que ele, senão pior...

Acenti, indo em direção ao Sasuke.

- Minha... imouto...chan? Como eu nunca sou... soube sobre você? – Sussurrou fracamente.

Sorri para ele, enquanto curava-o.

- A okaa-san e o Itachi-oniisan me esconderam bem... – Ri fraquinho e ele me devolveu com um sorriso. – O otou-sama nunca soube sobre mim... a kaa-san não contou para me proteger, não funcionaria com você... Porque eu fui só um bônus, ninguém fazia ideia de que nossa mãe esperava por gêmeos... só ela... e por isso me mandou para Ame... – Pausei minha fala – Para que eu não sofresse por ser a única menina na família principal desde nossa bisavó... O próprio Itachi só foi saber de mim quando já era um chunnin...

Ele assentiu:

- Eu entendi... – Falou – Bem entendi tudo, menos a parte que você fez o Madara chorar.

O repreendi com o olhar, não foi mito gentil o que ele falou.

Quando vi que os ferimentos já haviam se fechado, cortei a barra do meu kimono para não deixa-lo exposto.

- Arigato – Agradeceu ele.

- Onde está seu amigo jinchuriki? – Perguntei.

- Temos que acha-ló, porque eu não sei – Que desmazelo! Se eu tivesse amigos cuidaria deles sempre... _Se eu tivesse_...

Saímos correndo, até que encontramos Uzumaki Naruto, quase morto, com a ajuda de Haruno Sakura, consegui salvá-lo por um fio...

Quando acordou de seu breve, muito breve sono, Naruto saiu em busca de Madara, que continuava na mesma posição que o deixei, os três ,Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura, queriama ataca-lo, porem, em um ato de loucura, criei um Susanoo para protege-lo.

- O que você... – Madara começou mas o interrompi com um abraço, que logo foi retribuído.

- Arigato, por permitir salvar meu niisan – E o apertei ainda mais.

Quando nos soltamos ele sorriu para mim e perguntou:

- Qual seu nome?

- Ai... Uchiha Ai Tenshiko*

- Anjo do amor... combina com você – Elogiou e colocou uma mecha solta atrás da minha orelha.

Mas nem tudo são flores...

- Uchiha Madara, você está preso! – Alguem falau atrás de mim.

Oi gente linda *3* Bom essa é minha primeira fanfic espero que gostem é MadaOC ok?

* Ai= Amor em japonês e Tenshi= Anjo em japonês, 'Ko' e tipo 'Maru' entenderam?


	2. Ai Intercede Por Madara!

_**Notas Da Autora -**_

_**Hey pessoal, no capitulo passado eu esqueci de botar o disclaimer, mas eu comoco agora :D **_

_**Naruto não me pertence, pois se pertencesse a Ai existiria ^-^ Boa Leitura**_

A Thousand Years

_**Capitulo 2 – Ai Intercede Por Madara**_

Diante de mim estavam os cincos Kages; A, o Raikage; Onoki, o Tsuchikage; Gaara, o Kazekage; Mei, a Mizukage; e Tsunade, a famosa Tsunade, a pessoa a quem eu tento me igualar, Senju Tsunade, a Hokage.

Eles possuíam expressões serias e raivosas. Chegava a ser assustador, estremeci; _eu não podia com eles._ Do mesmo jeito que eu não podia fazer mal ao Madara-sama; a quem eu devia a misericórdia que me permitiu salvar meu irmão...

Tsunade era a dona da voz que, segundos antes, me assustaram... _Uchiha Madara, você esta preso_... Aquilo ecoou em minha mente, e, por mais que eu soubesse que ele era o homem mais perigoso do mundo, e que deveria ser punido, eu não podia deixa-lo, sabia que se o fizesse ele seria condenado a morte, e eu nunca poderia agradecer devidamente!

Fui tirada dos meus devaneios quando Madara teve braços, pernas e o pescoço presos por serpentes; e nisso, quatro pessoas chegaram:

O primeiro era um homem, sua pele era branca-acinzentada, e seus olhos, dourados como os de uma cobra possuíam uma pequena fenda, ele sorria presunçoso, como se tivesse ganhado na loteria; esse eu conhecia, Orochimaru, o sennin das cobras. O homem que passou a me assombrar quando convenceu o niisan a se juntar a ele.

A segunda uma mulher, ruiva de olhos tão vermelhos quanto os cabelos, veio em direção a Sasuke-niisan, abraçando-o e esse por sua vez fez uma cara de irritado.

O terceiro era grande, com cabelos laranjas, era – pelo menos ao meu ver – _kawaii._ Ele olhou para mim e sorriu, docemente, eu, fiz o mesmo, porém muito mais tímida; não estava acostumada com muitos rapazes a minha volta.

- _Parem!_ – Pedi – Estão matando-o! – Sussurrei ao ver que Madara era estrangulado pelas cobras.

A Mizukage olhou-me curiosa; provavelmente não esperava que eu defendesse o Madara.

- Pare Orochimaru – Falou – Uma dama deve ser ouvida! – Olhou para Orochimaru, este então olhou para Tsunade, que fez sinal para que parasse.

Senti um enorme alivio no instante em que Madara voltou a respirar. Sorri para as duas Kages, e tentei fazer o mesmo para o sennin das cobras.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou-me docemente enquanto se aproximava. – Não parece um Edo Tensei...

Engoli a seco; se eu falasse algo errado – pelo menos errado aos olhos deles – seria o fim do clã.

- S-sou Ai Tenshi... – Vacilei – Uchiha Ai Tenshiko... muito prazer. E não sou um Edo Tensei.

Ela sorriu, e os outros Kages se aproximaram, extremamentes surpresos pelo fato de eu ser uma Uchiha.

- Uchiha? – Perguntou a Hokage – Pensei que o ultimo Uchiha fosse o Sasuke... bem agora o Sasuke, o Madara e o Obito, porem não por muito tempo, afinal...

Ela não precisava completar a frase, Madara foi sentenciado a morte e Obito... bem Obito tinha a vida por um fio...

- _Obito! _– Dei um gritinho baixo porem preocupado, procurando meu primeiro amigo, Obito; ou simplesmente Tobi...

Então eu o vi, meu amigo, meu bom menino, deitado quase sem vida, perto dele estava o 'Babakashi' como ele chamava o _Copy Ninja; _corri até ele, desesperada, se ele morresse eu estaria praticamente sozinha no mundo, se era egoísta? Sim, era... Mas eu perdi minha mãe biológica, meu irmão e meus pais de criação; todos meus poucos laços que eu construí em longos 16/17 anos já foram perdidos. Obito era minha única pessoa no mundo, apesar de Sasuke, eu amo meu irmão mas era desejo dele reconstruir o clã, mesmo que criássemos laços, nos tornássemos amigos, quando ele se casasse eu ficaria sozinha...

_Sozinha_... Aquela palavre ecoou na minha mente.

Eu passei tanto tempo sozinha, que já devia estar acostumada, acostumada com a solidão e com a perda.

Cheguei até ele; que sorriu ao me ver.

- Ai-chan – Sussurrou – Pensei que estivesse em Ame – Cuspiu um pouco de sangue – Não deveria estar aqui, é perigoso o Madara...

- Foi derrotado – Interrompi.

Comecei a curá-lo, enquanto o chakra roxo ia curando Obito.

- Ariga... – Começou mais eu o interrompi com um abraço cheio de lagrimas.

Ele também me abraçou, acariciando meus cabelos. Quando nos separamos, Kakashi o ninja copiador nos olhava atentamente.

Sorri corando violentamente, hoje era o dia de olhar para a Ai?

- Yo – Falou.

- Yo... – Sussurrei, e depois tomei coragem e perguntei sorrindo – Você deve ser Babakashi o ninja mais metido de konoha! Prazer, sou Ai Tenshiko! – Abri um enorme sorriso.

- NANI! – Berrou Babakashi – OBITO SEU IMBECIL – E atacou o Obito-kun, que gargalhava enquanto lutava.

Voltei andando para perto do meu nii-san, que ainda tentava se livrar da ruiva.

Ri.

Madara estava inconsciente, provavelmente colocaram-no num genjutsu para leva-lo para uma das vilas ocultas.

- O que vão fazer com ele? – Perguntei.

- Por que se importa? – O velho Tsuchikage perguntou.

Comecei a pensar, e conversar com meu interior, meu outro lado, minha parte Yin, a quem eu chamava de Nikushimi ( ódio ) Akuma ( demônio ).

_Porque você se importa? Não importa onde você olhe haverá destruição, destruição que ele causou_ – Ela disse_._

Olhei em volta, tudo que eu via era a guerra e seus resultados. Então eu vi o Obito-kun e o Kakashi-san lutando:

- Você não pode me vencer! – Obito falou.

- É isso que veremos! – Kakashi gargalhou.

Em outro lugar, Sasuke conversava com seus times – na verdade ele só falava unn, hm, urhmm, sei.

- Teme sua irmã é uma gata – Naruto disse escandaloso.

Sasuke ficou vermelho de raiva, o que o deixou extremamente kawaii.

- ELA NÃO É PRA A SUA LAIA DOBE! – Berrou Sasuke-niisan dando um tapa na cabeça dele.

O albino de dentes pontiagudos sorriu, pervertido.

- NEM PENSE NISSO SUIGETSU – E eu achava eu o Itachi era super protetor comigo.

Tanto eu, quanto a garota rosada rimos.

O de cabelo laranja olhava para mim sorridente, enquanto a ruiva continuava a abraçar meu niisan – que fugia o máximo que podia.

Se olhasse bem era possível ver alguns poucos ninjas sorrindo, conversando e se abraçando. Eles não odiavam esse mundo.

- Tem razão – Falei para ela usando seu apelido – Esse mundo, este lugar, é quase que o inferno... Mas... Ainda existem pessoas que o tornam habitável, que o tornam um lar – Olhei sorridente para o Tsuchikage – Me importo porque ainda acredito que, todas as pessoas, todo ser, pode mudar inclusive o Madara.

Ele me olhou surpreso.

- Desculpe – Falou e e franzi o cenho – O que você disse é muito bonito, mas não muda o que ele fez. Sinto muito minha criança... mas vamos matá-lo...

Nesse momento saquei minha kunai, o que fez vários ninjas de Iwa ficarem em volta de seu Kage, assim como atraiu atenção dos outros Kages.

- O que pretende fazer menina? Me matar, assim se tornando uma nukkenin? – Perguntou.

Sorri, e os ninjas se colocaram e posição de defesa.

- Se eu te matasse, os outros matariam meu irmão, o Madara, e o Obito-kun. Porém – Coloquei a kunai no meu pescoço – Eu poderia me matar, e vocês se pergutariam, o motivo do meu suicídio; Bem eu, além de uma das ultimas esperanças de restauração do clã Uchiha, que possui um grande poder, morrer, vocês desencadeariam uma guerra contra Ame e...

- Ame? – O Raikage perguntou – Qual sua ligação com Amegakure?

- Eu sou a líder de Ame meu caro Raikage, e como líder, eles viriam vingar minha morte, sem falar que vocês conhecem o 'gênio vingativo' dos Uchihas. Eu posso ter informações valiosas... – Falei, preparada para puxar a kunai por toda a extensão do meu pescoço.

Gaara, o Kazekage, sorriu, parecia interessado na minha coragem.

Comece a rasgar a pele do meu pescoço, porém fui impedida pelo Kazekage.

- Você é corajosa... – Falou ele – Por que protege o Madara?

- Eu devo isso á ele... – Falou.

Mei Terumi bufou.

- Certo – Falou ela – Nós vamos fazer assim; nós te interrogamos, se você tiver algo que valha a pena, podemos _amenizar _a sentença do Madara. Feito? – Ela esticou a mão para mim.

Sorri: - Feito – Apertei a mão dela.

~(*-* ~) ~( *-* )~ (~ *-*)~

Sentei-me na cadeira dentro da sala de Morino Ibiki. Em volta, os cinco Kages estavam sentados, esperando para que ele começasse.

_**CONTINUA...**_


End file.
